El Año de la Luna Roja
by Mansnoozie
Summary: Sanderson es un talento nuevo y deslumbrante en el mundo del arte, sus obras, preciosas piezas que evocan los mas recónditos y olvidados mitos de la historia humana, son restos de fabulas que nacen y mueren en sus sueños. Después de años de viajar de ciudad en ciudad, de haber visitado tantos países como puertos, comienza a sufrir las terribles visiones de un espectro que lo acosa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Blacksand (Pitch Black x Sanderson Mansnoozie) Monster/Human AU**

* * *

**"EL AÑO DE LA LUNA ROJA"**

_(Flasback)_

Frente un cuadro iluminado por una larga serie de reflectores, dos señoras altas, una mas adornada que la otra, discutían acaloradamente sobre el sentido que el artista había intentado plasmar en la obra que, unas horas más tarde, seria subastada.

Una gran cantidad de personas en traje de gala murmuraban y cuchicheaban señalando de uno en otro cuadro que no era más, que el último día de la más reciente exhibición del artista que estaba en boca de todos.

- Definitivamente, esta evocando los más dulces años de la juventud –se aclaro la garganta para continuar- fíjate como utiliza los colores cálidos y los fríos, no se ve punto claro de unión entre ellos, y el animal encima de todo, parece apenas haber madurado –explicaba altiva agitándole una mano en las narices a su interlocutora-

- "Criatura", madame, las Sirenas no son animales! –enfatizo imitando el brusco movimiento de la otra- Querida, no me vengas con un razonamiento tan literal, te expresas como si _The Sandman_ pintara las cosas más obvias que se le atravesaran enfrente, además, no has notado para nada la simbología de esa extraordinaria melena suelta, fíjate que- … -

Detrás de ellas un caballero alto, de barba oscura y ojos juguetones se había asomado para escucharlas sin ninguna intención de disimular su burlón interés.

No era ni más ni menos que el dueño de la galería que acogía tan maravilloso trabajo, y este caballero nunca se aburría de escuchar las extrañas y a veces tontas conclusiones que esos refinados de nariz respingada tenían sobre las obras de su amigo.

- Se equivocan, señoras, les aseguro que el artista no trato de plasmar ningún misterio entre el lienzo y el oleo para ustedes. A él le gustan las sirenas, nada más, ¿no es cierto, pequeño amigo? –dijo riendo y dando palmadas para animar a su talentoso acompañante-

Las mujeres vieron, al más bajito de los hombres sin evitar llevarse las manos a los labios y reír nerviosamente al reconocerlo, comenzando a decir un montón de halagos atropellados y rebuscados.

- No seas tímido, Sandman, no es justo observes a tus admiradores sin siquiera presentarte – Le dijo Nicolás, un ruso habido en los negocios, con buen ojo para el arte y los tesoros.

- … … … - El joven se limito a apresurar la palma de su mano, para recibir en amistoso saludo a las damas que tenía un rato escuchando, para luego dirigirle una disimulada mirada de enojo a Nicolás-

A Sanderson no le gustaba ir a las exhibiciones de sus obras, le ponían los nervios de punta toda esa cantidad de atención sobre él, prefería de hecho, descansar en su estudio, trabajar arduamente, y hacer llegar las obras cada vez que la fecha indicaba los eventos.

Sobre todo, porque entre las multitudes, se desarrollaba un fenómeno que si bien no lo atormentaba, le perturbaba.

Sanderson veía al mismo hombre, de improvisto, observarlo fijamente, no importa la parte del mundo en el que estuviera, era la misma figura, alta y delgada, observándolo. Había aprendido con el tiempo, que evitando las multitudes, este extraño individuo no aparecía.

Esa tarde se encontraba, violando todas las reglas y previsiones que se auto imponía, estaba allí, ahora por culpa de Nicolás siendo el objeto de todas las miradas, pues le debía a su amigo mucho, y no pudo decirle que no cuando el alto y galán empresario le había pedido que hiciera acto de presencia para la exhibición que consideraba, era el broche de oro como ultima en realizarse ese año en su más grande galería de arte.

Sobre todo porque era su amigo, a quien le guardaba confidencia, y en cambio, le hacía guardar sus temores. Nicolás conocía la historia de Sanderson y viceversa, se habían conocido hace una década entera atrás.

Conocía también, ese extraño fenómeno que afectaba a su amigo, pero Nicolás como hombre práctico y materialista, pensaba que eran alucinaciones de la mente de un artista cansada, un desvarió propio y natural de los genios cuando empiezan alcanzar la cúspide del éxito.

Paso largo rato, antes que el pequeño y rubio joven pudiera librarse de todas esas personan que insistían invitarlo a este u otro evento, de las palmadas de felicitación y de los halagos y presentaciones de este u otro joven que pretendían digerirle como pupilo, y escabullirse hacia la cocina de la que no paraban de salir platillos para entretener a los visitantes, y perderse entre los cocineros de uniforme blanco y altos sombreros, en busca de un respiro.

Suspiro pesadamente.

El era conocido bajo el sobrenombre de _"The Sandman"_, apodo que por cierto, le habían puesto sus siempre satisfechos clientes, y se había hecho popular por la constante repetición entre cuchicheos de uno que otro sequito de admiradores, sus obras eran vendidas una tras otra después de estos eventos, muchas veces en subastas debido a la tremenda demanda que pujaba detrás de cada una de ellas cuando apenas se asomaban en las galerías.

Este sobrenombre hacia a Sanderson enrojecer, su timidez era grande, y su humildad aun mas, así que para él, esa insinuación de ser considerado una especie de _hacedor de sueños_, más que un simple pintor, le abochornaba los sentidos.

Se llevo las manos a la cara, la luz artificial de las enormes y alargadas lámparas de la plateada e inmaculada cocina le hacían daño en los ojos, ¿qué era esa extraña sensación que sentía?, no se había atrevido a mirar atrás cuando huyo disimuladamente de la sala principal.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nicolás entrara en la cocina y lo encontrara junto a dos grandes refrigeradores, hecho una estatua, el se sentía sobrecogido por una intensa sensación que le atacaba desde hacía algún tiempo, sensación que le ataco de nuevo al confirmar sus temores, cuando vio a espaldas de Nicolás, que había abierto de par en par las enormes puertas de ventanas circulares en su búsqueda, a un hombre de ojos dorados, enfundado en un elegante traje negro, observándolo sonriente como muchas veces lo había visto hacerlo.

Una sombra que lo perseguía a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

* * *

_Sandy_, como lo apodaba cariñosamente el pequeño círculo de íntimos amigos que tenia, era la joven sensación desde hace algunos años en el mundo del arte, una promesa para la escuela de artes plásticas donde se formo, y un talento que no hizo sino ascender en renombre a causa de la extraordinaria calidad y belleza de sus obras.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, con las mejillas suaves y llenas, lo que solo acentuaba el carácter sincero y profundo de sus expresiones faciales, y aunque estuviera cerca de cumplir los 30 años, lo cierto era que regularmente se le confundía con un jovencito por lo infantil de su aspecto. Con el cabello intensamente rubio y siempre despeinado en graciosas formas, solía tener los dedos y las uñas manchados de oleo mal lavado.

Pero, ¿qué hacía a este gracioso personaje, un artista llamativo, entre muchos otros, además de lo obvio? Si, sus pinturas tenían calidad, intensidad en colores, variedad de técnicas, si, también eran hermosas por el uso de las perspectivas y dimensiones; lo especial que hacia sobresalir a Sandy, era que solo pintaba escenas mitológicas, de fantasía, románticas y super naturales criaturas de otras épocas u otros mundos incluso, bestias de grandes alas o enormes aletas, y a pesar de esta temática, no eran infantiles.

Aquellas cosas hermosas, antiguas y semi olvidadas que Sanderson regularmente pintaba, eran resultado de sus numerosos viajes, viajes que hacía cada año invariablemente a algún lugar que el considerara llenara su corazón del suficiente aliento para una nueva visión.

Había visitado el país de los Mayas, no sin antes conocer cada monumento de los próceres de un continente entero. Había visto ocultarse el sol en países fríos, y salido por el contrario en otros calurosos y húmedos. Había tocado con la planta de sus pies la tierra suelta y fresca de más plantaciones de flores de las que podría contar, y había observado el ir y venir de la marea desde numerosos puertos y playas.

Además de los viajes, cabe decir, Sanderson es un hábil lector. Pero estas cosas no convierten a Sanderson en un erudito o sabio, más bien, estas cosas solo nutrían el alma tranquila y dócil que poseía, tenía un corazón que sabia aceptarlo todo sin juzgar, y por eso, siempre ávido de más conocimientos sin el ego de quien pretende saberlo y conocerlo todo, este hombrecito representaba al autentico y errante soñador.

Su creatividad no siempre era un estallido esporádico, el dejaba reposar las ideas con calma, con la paciencia suficiente para que cada una tomara en su mente el equilibrio perfecto entre la naturaleza que le correspondía, y el respectivo toque del estilo de Sanderson, ese filtro que vertía sobre toda idea purista un grueso toque fantasioso, idealista y ligero. Sus musas celosas de su tiempo, lo levantaban a tempranas horas de la madrugada para bocetear con emoción en una libreta de hojitas pardo que siempre guarda bajo su cama, el resultado de esos sueños maravillosos que lo visitaban cada noche, tan imperecederos, que el transcurrir de los años solo añejaba sus visiones, destilando lo mejor de sí.

Sandy daba la impresión, cuando se sentaba frente a sus lienzos, de ser un pequeño y adorable monje budista (solo que este monje, tenía esa cabellera despeinada y dorada), que oraba a una fuerza superior en busca de una revelación más grande que cualquier cosa que tú, o yo, pudiéramos algún día alcanzar. Sin embargo el no estaba orando, ni meditando.

Sanderson estaba escuchando.

Sanderson creía que el mundo tenía una voz, y que esa voz vivía a través de el viento, de la luz filtrada por las ramas y hojas de los arboles, en la melodía de la lluvia, el concierto de los bichitos en la tierra, en el resplandor de la luna cuando menguaba, y en las noches más oscuras.

Pero la voz del mundo tenía algo diferente de lo que siempre creyó conocer, alguien extraño la distorsionaba con su potente presencia, alguien o algo.

* * *

_(Presente)_

Hace un par de años, el joven hombrecito decidió plantar algo que pudiese llamar hogar, un sitio donde fijar por algún tiempo, un atelier que le evitara la premura de ubicar un sitio para trabajar cada vez que las fechas de exposición lo amenazaban, un lugar al que dirigirse cada noche para dormir… disfrutar de la familiaridad de un mismo techo cada noche.

Así, tomo residencia el verano pasado, haciéndose propietario de una bonita casa de tres plantas, ni muy angosta ni muy ancha, ni muy larga ni muy corta, con un bonito balcón en su negundo piso y aun más bonitos ventanales en cada uno de ellos. Había escogido esta casa por la continuidad que tenia con otras, a Sandy le gustan las personas y le agrada aun más la compañía, a diferencia de otros artistas, el no se aísla como un ermitaño receloso de su arte. Esta casa está situada en una isla, de la vienen y van extranjeros de toda clase, es una isla que se podría decir, se presta para el turismo, lo que la mantiene en constante y frenético movimiento, llena de colores y aromas irrepetibles.

Por sobre todo, sin desvirtuar lo amigable de su gente, lo estupendo y caído de su clima, y la extraordinaria cocina en cada uno de los restaurants o puestecitos, ahora Sandy disponía de un puerto que laboraba 24/7, ¡podía dispensar sus obras sin mayores problemas!, casi no necesitaba ya intermediarios, lo que hacía que el negocio fluyera de maravilla al ser él casi el único responsable de la entrega certificada de sus cuadros.

Dentro de un par de semanas, Sandy cumpliría el año de tener esa nueva vida, fecha que planeaba celebrar, hasta esta noche.

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente en la galería de Nicolás, que le hizo apresurar su regreso a casa a pesar de las quejas y desconcierto de su amigo, que esperaba la visita se extendiera una temporada, pero en el fondo, entendía los motivos de Sandy:

Sucedió, que durante sus viajes (desde el primero) con frecuencia notaba una sombra irregular por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra que estuvo seguro al transcurrir el tiempo no era una ilusión óptica. Esa sombra poco a poco, se transformo en una silueta, parecida a la de una persona.

Desde ese momento, de ese primer viaje, Sanderson siempre se sintió perturbadoramente acompañado.

Erase que cuando tomaba bocetos de unos castillos desgastados al norte de un pueblito europeo, unos tres meses desde el comienzo del curioso fenómeno, alguien pareció asomarse en la torre mas carcomida, Sandy se froto los ojos, para cuando miro de nuevo, nada allí había. Se apresuro hasta el pie de la torre, para descubrir con pasmoso asombro que toda la espiral de la escalera de su interior estaba tan destruida, que hacía imposible el paso de ningún ser humano.

Siete meses después, en otra ocasión, visitando el _Puente de Moisés_ en Holanda, captando las perspectivas, vio la misma sombra, esta vez parada sobre las aguas, lo que lo dejo boquiabierto, en esa vez, la sombra se disolvió hundiéndose en las aguas calmas. Miro a sus lados buscando señales de alteración en los demás caminantes, pero ni un atisbo de perturbación se asomaba en sus rostros. Lo que quería decir que solo él lo había visto.

Una de las más contundentes, recuerda Sanderson, fue durante un festival de artistas callejeros en España; la música atronadora le aturdía y encantaba por igual, aplaudía las puestas en escena que no cesaban de ir una tras otra junto al resto del público. Así, cuando el sexto o séptimo acto llega a su climax, lo vio, otra vez… al final de la improvisada tarima, una figura negra y alargada, que poco a poco, tomo forma de hombre en pasmosos y erráticos movimientos.

Sandy no podría olvidar ese rostro alargado de relucientes ojos dorados, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y fina boca sonriente. Ese hombre lo miraba fijamente, y le hizo consciente de su total y material existencia.

Estaba claro que ni era producto de su imaginación, ni era una alucinación.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

* * *

Una soleada tarde teñida de anaranjado, el hombrecito redactaba animadamente una lista de cosas que necesitaba para su taller, pinceles de cabello de cebra, algunos delineadores, oleos perlados y una larga serie de lienzos con medidas especificas. Esta era una lista que entregaba cada fin de semana a un simpático joven de tés pálida, que hacía las veces de su ayudante, como no había forma de que el chico le entendiese si no era por medio de notas escritas, el había tomado como un agradable rito hacer estas listas ilustradas.

Jack era un buen chico, entusiasta al que jamás parecía agotársele las baterías, y fue el primer amigo que hizo Sandy en la isla.

Sanderson es mudo de nacimiento, sus cuerdas bucales jamás encontraron forma de funcionar, y para él estaba bien así, Sandy aceptaba la naturaleza de las cosas tal cual son, y aunque podía hablar fluidamente con lenguaje de señas, prefería utilizar notas, en vista de que pocas personas entienden este idioma.

Despidió al menor con una sonrisa cuando fue a recoger la dichosa lista como acostumbraba, dándole todo lo que necesitaba para el pedido que sabia tendría el domingo en la mañana en su puerta, era lo único que tenia por hacer ese día antes de poder subir a su atelier.

La casa de Sandy, compuesta por tres pisos, estaba dividida por secciones, la pieza de debajo era un recibidor, sala y cocina, la segunda planta hacia las veces de dormitorio, y la tercera, era el taller donde trabajaba.

Suspiro.

Los atardeceres en esa isla eran adorables, todo se bañaba de un intenso anaranjado o carmín mientras el sol moría, y su luz entraba por los altos ventanales, había algo que quería pintar desde hacia algunas noches, el boceto estaba listo, así que solo faltaba comenzar a pintarlo.

Limpio el polvo que se había acumulado en el más robusto de los caballetes antes de montar un enorme lienzo ya dibujado, y se arremangó las largas mangas de la camisa color cielo que vestía, al tiempo que encendía las luces para tener todo bien iluminado.

Se sentó frente al lienzo, cruzado de piernas en el suelo.

Inevitablemente, el acontecimiento de hace un mes le hizo temblar, ese rostro se asomaba en su memoria y conectaba todos los incidentes ocurridos hasta ese momento… cerro los puños con fuerza, pensando, ¿estaría perdiendo la cordura?, ¿su mente comenzaba a flaquear?, el se sentía sumamente sano, y sin embargo seguía viéndolo, cada vez mas vivido, cada vez mas material, mas solido.

¿Era un algo, o un alguien?, pensaba. Ese algo parecía entonces, seguirlo a donde quiera que fuese, ¿pero por qué motivos un `ser así` se empeñaría en seguirle el paso?, eso, si es que acaso se trataba de un "ser".

Alejo esas mórbidas ideas de su mente, no quería pensar en eso, y dirigió sus ojos de nuevo al lienzo blanco, que lo superaba en dimensiones.

Había hecho un paisaje boscoso, que no se decidía si darle las luces del día o llenarlo de azul oscuro y estrellas, cuando la puerta detrás de si estrello, con un pasmoso y seco sonido.

Sanderson por el susto se paró de un brinco, no había forma de que alguien entrara a la casa.

Antes siquiera de poder revisar las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior, causándole otro sobresalto, uno de los ventanales se cerró, imitando la violencia de la puerta, al punto que el vidrio se cuarteo. No había viento. Eso solo acrecentó el nerviosismo del joven, que haciendo gala de un enorme valor, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, verificando cerraduras y ventanas.

No había nadie en la tercera planta, obviamente, el abría notado algo entre ese desorden que bien conocía. No había nadie en su habitación, miro bajo su cama, en los armarios, en el baño y hasta sobre las repisas.

Nada.

Bajo entonces a la primera planta, desconcertándose: su cocina estaba hecha un desastre, alguien había entrado y había revuelto el comedor, los cuadros, incluso la lacena.

Esquivando el desastre, se aseguro de verificar la cerradura de cada entrada… todo estaba en orden, y las ventanas no parecían haber sido forzadas.

Decidió que limpiaría todo muy bien por la mañana, y que esto no era más que la broma pesada de algún grupito de vándalos que estaba de paso en la isla, porque todos en ella se conocían bien, y eran personas pacificas, no había lugar para los hurtos, ladrones era algo de lo que carecían, y era en parte motivo de mucho de su orgullo.

Apago todas las luces entonces, y lamento que hasta el piso hubiera sido rayado, como si hubieran arrastrado las sillas con saña… aunque nada había escuchado… así, a medida que regresaba escaleras arriba a su atelier, algo malhumorado y extrañado, fue encendiendo todas las luces a su paso, Sanderson no temía a la oscuridad, pero de haber un intruso, esto ayudaría.

Su enojo se transformo en desconcierto al alcanzar el último tramo de las escaleras del tercer piso, que había dejado completamente iluminado…

Todas las bombillas de su atelier estaban estalladas, menos la central, que chorreaba su débil luz sobre la mitad del cuadro que recién había montado: Ahora, salpicado de espesa pintura roja, de un carmín pesado pero transparente, chorreando en los bordes, muy fresca, que dejaba ver aun las líneas del dibujo original.

Sandy sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, un dolor agudo se agolpaba en su garganta, lo que le hizo llevarse una mano a los labios, como si fuese a proferir un intenso gemido.

Era una imagen espeluznante, sobrecogedora, y familiar.

Eran los bosques rojos de Chernobyl.

- Fin del Primer Capítulo -

* * *

**Nota:** Serán en total tres (3) capítulos, el tercero y ultimo con lemon, Monster!PitchxSandy.

**Nota_2**:_ Pitch_ toma varias formas y manifestaciones a lo largo de la historia, esta ligeramente inspirado en _Nyarlathotep_.

**Nota_3:** El tiempo en que se desarrollan los hechos, es el presente, entre 2010 y 2013 a partir de la primera "visión" de Sandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacksand (Pitch Black x Sanderson Mansnoozie) Monster/Human AU  
**

* * *

**"El Año de la Luna Roja"**

(Capítulo II)

Era una mañana que se le hacía eterna, un par de oficiales tomaban nota de lo sucedido, alguien había entrado tempestivamente en la casa del dulce pintor y había saboteado una de sus obras, habían desecho una de sus habitaciones, y aunque no encontraron la mas mínima pista que los condujera al responsable, prometieron a un triste Sanderson que no dejarían este crimen impune.

Sanderson los despidió con un gesto amable, al par de policías y a un cordial traductor de señas que había servido de intermediario. A su espalda, un diligente servicio de personas contratadas reparaba todo cuanto se había roto, cambiando bombillas, reemplazando el ventanal agrietado…

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, la voluntad del pequeño rubio no estaba dañada, ni mucho menos, por el contrario, hizo del resto de ese sábado un día productivo, y se prometió a sí mismo, que bien fuera su mente quien jugaba con él, o un ente extraño y super natural, no se dejaría vencer.

Encargo marcos encantadores para obras que aun cocinaba en su imaginación.

Hizo una abundante compra de ingredientes para cosas dulces y cremosas.

Escribió a Nicolás, asegurándole los encargos de unos meses por venir (y guardándose el derecho de comentarle, por los momentos, el incidente de la noche anterior).

Finalmente, cuando el cielo comenzaba a dejar entrever estrellas, tomo todas las obras terminadas de su atelier y las dispuso para embarcar esa misma noche, envolvió cada una con especial cariño al tiempo que una camioneta que hacía las veces de transporte y taxi para él en la isla, lo esperaba.

Sandy no permitiría que ni el temor ni la tristeza se apoderaran de él.

La vida había sido demasiado buena y generosa con su existencia como para no ser capaz de superar estos accidentes.

Al llegar al puerto, el mismo capitán y un sequito de marinos le ayudaron con su preciosa carga, el capitán, agradeciendo la confianza que Sanderson colocaba en sus manos, ya que el pintor (sabia el capitán) jamás repetía una obra, ni las prestaba a reproducciones, estrechaba su mano.

La brisa marina era estupenda, Sandy sonreía enormemente, aun después de despedir a los marinos, y quedar solo en el muelle bajo un poste de luz, esperando el regreso de su compañero (su chofer, aunque diligente, gustaba a la bebida, y siempre asaltaba un pequeño bar a pocos metros del puerto principal) esto era lo que necesitaba, un recordatorio del idioma del mundo y sus siempre apacibles bondades.

Pasos escucho a su izquierda, el viento le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

_`Has tardado mucho! Vaya que tenias sed!`_, dijo con rápidos movimientos, en lenguaje de señas. Al enfocar la vista, un frio penetrante recorrió su columna.

No se trataba de su chofer…

Una figura oscura, que bien conocía, caminaba a paso seguro hacia él, con el cabello brillando y reflejando luz amarillenta bajo cada poste a su paso, deteniéndose en el continuo al de Sanderson, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Miro a su alrededor buscando a personas, pero nadie había a esas horas ya por esos muelles, estaba solo, solo con ese ser, ese algo que ahora podía detallar muy bien, ese algo que se giro, y dispuso sus ojos en la dirección en la que _The Sandman_ había estado observando. Lucía un traje de ajustado corte sastre, sus zapatos eran de piel oscura abrillantada, con el rostro despejado, ligeramente grisáceo, y el pelo peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, con terribles y ladinos ojos dorados…

- Una hermosa noche – dijo una voz que provenía del aire, ni femenina ni masculina, distorsionada y gutural, el individuo no había movido los labios.

Sandy tembló, pero se mantuvo firme.

- ¿No me tienes miedo, pequeño pintor? – Sonó de nuevo, con un deje divertido-

Sandy negó con la cabeza, lentamente, imitándolo y mirando hacia el frente.

- Esto es interesante. ¿Te consideras interesante? – Comento en el mismo tono, pero esta vez sonaba a un intento de sincero halago-

De nuevo, el joven negó con la cabeza.

- Pues a mí me lo pareces –la voz parecía tomar un tono cada vez más masculino. El oscuro sujeto camino como si contara los pasos hasta estar a un metro de un petrificado pero valiente Sanderson - _`¿Sabes quién soy?`_ -pregunto, para asombro del más pequeño, en perfecto lenguaje de señas. Noto que tenía los dedos largos y delicados, igual de grisáceos que su rostro.

_`No, no lo sé`_ -contesto con gesto tímido, negándose a mirarlo.

- Bien, dulce joven –ahora sus labios si se habían movido, y la voz era completamente humana. Una voz de hombre grave, marcada, elocuente- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber "que" o "quien" soy?-

_`No, no quiero saberlo, señor_` –se apresuro a contestar. Sandy no lo quería oír, ahora más que nunca sabía que su mente no le había estado jugando malas pasadas. Esto era real, terroríficamente real.

- Mientes –pronuncio arrastrando la silabas el extraño caballero- He visto ese fulgor en tus ojos cuando aparezco, tratando en vano de atormentarte, ¿Qué contiene tu alma, pequeño, que evita que yo la llene de terror? Ah, ahora sientes curiosidad, ¿Por qué quiero producirte terror, por qué razones he aparecido ante ti?-

Esa criatura, si así se le podía decir, había leído sus pensamientos; no pudo formular a tiempo una respuesta, cuando el motor de la camioneta a pocos metros rugió, su amigo había regresado tambaleando un poco y había encendido el vehículo.

- Seré una visita más grata la próxima vez – el faro sobre su cabeza se apago, como si algo se tragara la luz, la figura a su lado se disolvía con las sombras-

Cuando hubo desaparecido, y solo entonces, Sanderson camino directo hacia el vehículo, deteniéndose a medio camino al escuchar desde una dirección indescifrable, la misma voz gutural y asexuada sisear algo, sin poder entender lo que decía.

* * *

Desde esa noche, a diferencia de lo que cualquier ser humano en sus cabales haría, el pequeño rubio esperaba con cierta ansiedad esos pequeños viajes al puerto para dejar su periódica entrega.

El capitán del barco lo recibía con su acostumbrada alegría, palmeando con fuerza la pequeña espalda hasta hacerlo toser, y contándole una que otra historia de las cosas que veía en alta mar, cosas que sabia nutrían la siempre habida imaginación de Sanderson. Aunque fuera otra cosa lo que él quería escuchar.

Sandy, igual que el Capitán, no tenía religión que profesar, pero creían en todas las versiones habidas y por haber de un Dios Supremo, y también creían en toda la variedad y serie de criaturas mitológicas, deidades o dioses que la cultura humana fuera capaz de producir.

Cuando se despedían, el se paraba en el borde del puerto, a esperar, miraba en muchas y diferentes direcciones, caminaba de un lado a otro, pero nada sucedía. Muchas semanas estaban entre cada uno de estos pequeños viajes, pero Sandy no dejaba de repetir este pequeño ritual, para un cansado y extrañado chofer que lo veía ir y venir.

Más temprano que tarde, se encontró dibujando, boceteando con sus deditos sucios y llenos de carboncillo, el romano y alargado perfil, no se podría decir que le tenía miedo, pero tampoco que no guardaba cierta precaución cuando recordaba cada uno de los encuentros y el peligro gradual que representaba cada una de ellos, como si pensar mucho en esa voz, en ese rostro, y en esos sobrenaturales ojos fueran a evocar algo que no debía.

Al final de cada noche, sin importar el cuadro en el que estuviera trabajando, por inercia pintaba como último y especial detalle, una sombra como si fuera un borrón de escasa pintura negra escondida en algún punto estratégico de su obra.

Y así como sus visiones, estos borrones o pequeñas siluetas aquí y allá, se fueron haciendo más uniformes, a medida que los sentimientos de Sanderson por esta `criatura` se intensificaban.

Tenía curiosidad, una terrible curiosidad, fascinación seria una palabra más adecuada.

Antes de dormir, tomaba una larga libreta de hojas marrones, comenzaba siempre con pequeños dibujos y paisajes, con ideas para esta u otra criatura, y sin poder evitarlo, terminaba dibujando el mismo alargado perfil, lo miraba arrobado, tratando de recordar más detalles, aunque era un rostro tan limpio, que difícilmente podría agregarle alguna otra característica.

Al final del quinto mes de su último encuentro, donde nada se movía ya por si solo en casa, nada se rompía, y nada se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, un sentimiento empezó a embargarle el corazón, y fue entonces cuando las obras de _The Sandman_ empezaron a sufrir una serie de cambios en su estilo; cambios que afortunadamente no afectaron ni su popularidad ni sus ventas, todo lo contrario, un nuevo publico empezaba a ser cautivado por esta serie de obras, por estas _"nuevas colecciones"_, y el viejo solo podía encantarse más.

Al final del sexto mes, a partir de cada tarde, y hasta muy entrada la noche, Sandy encendía todas las luces de su casa, los tres pisos completos, y montaba un lienzo limpio, que al llegar las primeras luces de la mañana descubrían auténticos paisajes de los que Lovecraft o Cohello estarían orgulloso.

Sandy pintaba abismos en variedad de purpuras y morados, abismos con peces maravillosos y luces reflejadas en las extrañas escamas. Pintaba profundidades del espacio y galaxias con centros que escupían fosforescencia desde su interior, sus cuadros eran ahora un viaje dentro y fuera del mundo que todos conocemos. Su rubio cabello ahora solía estar manchado de tonos oscuros y espesos, pero el parecía más vivo y enérgico que nunca.

Al final del séptimo mes, sin recibir la prometida visita de su más reciente y misteriosa musa, _The Sandman_ comprendió que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Una noche fría y ventosa, el pequeño rubio decidió que no sería un buen día para la pintura, las luces de toda su casa titilaban por los fuertes vientos que golpeaban desde la costa, y la humedad del ambiente no le haría nada bien a los frescos. No había alarma de huracán o tormenta, solo había un repentino mal clima, así que paso casi toda la tarde, y entrada la noche en su habitación.

Sandy tenía gustos sencillos pero coloridos, su habitación tenia altos estantes llenos de libros en todas sus repisas, delgados y gruesos, pequeños y chatos, al final de cada biblioteca había una planta de largas ramas coronando el mueble, helechos que siempre parecían desmayados a pesar de su intenso verdor.

Tenía dos ventanas muy altas y juntas al final, pero las cortinas siempre estaban cerradas, le gustaba la absoluta oscuridad para dormir. Una cama bajita y amplia, de estilo oriental, detenía el paso a media habitación, con cobertores gruesos y delgadas sabanas, rara vez estaba ordenada, es un manojo de telas y almohadas en los que Sanderson se zambullía cuando su cuerpo no daba para más. Y rodeada por dos mesitas de noche, siempre encontraría un zachetero que encender para que nunca falta el incienso, y con todo el piso alfombrado, bueno, el rubio pintor siempre estaba descalzo.

Se dio la vuelta pocas veces para encontrar una posición cómoda, y al no llegar el sueño, saco de una de las mesillas su tan confiada libreta, y comenzó a bocetear…

… y allí, de nuevo, el tan conocido perfil romano.

Suspiro pesadamente, y volteo su libreta para dar una ojeada a los bocetos anteriores, que estaban atorrados de fragmentos ilustrados del recuerdo de ese primer encuentro, encuentro que se planteaba, quizá habría sido un sueño, una alucinación, como tanto le insistía Nicolás.

Alucinación o no, Sandy encontraba gran placer en dibujarlo, y como tantas otras noches, dejo el blog suavemente el suelo, y se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Las luces de su habitación seguían encendidas cuando la lluvia y el viento comenzaron a menguar, solo hasta que la lluvia se detuvo, y el estrepito contra el cristal de las ventanas, las luces se apagaron como si un soplo misterioso las hubiera engullido, pero Sandy no se despertó, y solo en ese momento las facciones de su rostro se relajaron, había caído dormido, rendido, pero la luz molestaba sus ojos, y ahora todas las arrugas de su cara desaparecían, dejando un rostro terso, infantil y relajado.

Su respiración suave, con los minutos, era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, y algún tick tac perdido de un reloj de pared.

Sanderson se había quedado dormido boca arriba, con el rostro ladeado y una mano sobre el pecho, con las rodillas dobladas y recogidas, lo que le concedía un aspecto de desmayado.

Sus piecitos descalzos rápidamente sintieron frio, lo que lo hizo encogerse más, tenía una pijama color crema, de largos pantalones blanco coral, pero de tela tan ligera que no le proporcionaban ningún abrigo, y mientras movía inconsciente los dedos de sus manos y pies, como quien sueña que está en plena labor, una sombra especialmente espesa salía del muro justo frente a su cama.

Esta sombra permaneció estática largo rato, unos ojillos dorados se asomaron en lo que supuestamente seria la cabeza, para después caminar a paso lento y decidido por la habitación, al tiempo que la forma se solidificaba, perdiendo su transparencia y conformando poco a poco extremidades, hasta que solo quedo el hombre de piel tersa y gris, alto y de mirada suspicaz, que se detuvo, pasando de los libros, a uno que otro pequeño detalle llamativo, fijando la mirada en la figura desmayada de Sanderson, parado justo a los pies de la cama, a menos de un metro del hombrecito.

No lo examino mucho tiempo, antes de que su atención la abstrajera la delgada y ancha libreta que pisaba con uno de sus pies.

Una sonrisa larga, bípeda y satisfecha se dibujo por unos segundos en el rostro gris de facciones elegantes, parecía estar complacido con lo que veía, sin embargo, cada boceto que tocaba, quedaba inevitablemente arruinado, pues los dedos largos se paseaban por las hojas sin mucho cuidado, y cada cosa que parecía agradarle, la delineaba con una o dos yemas de sus dedos.

Pasaba la mirada de la libreta al joven dormido, cuyos deditos no dejaban de moverse esporádicamente, inducidos por algún sueño febril seguramente.

Y aunque el sueño de _The Sandman_ fuera regularmente profundo, el peso de la presencia intrusa lo afectaba, y sobre todo, el peso de la mirada a escasos centímetros de el…

El _Black Pitch_ se paseo como si se encontrara solo en esa sala, sin soltar el blog que de tanto en tanto, le sacaba una larga sonrisa, o una curiosa mueca.

Con un par de espasmos en manos y pies, un mareado Sanderson, abría los ojos, mareo que se transformó en incredulidad, al abrir bien sus ojillos y ver semejante espectro paseándose frente a sus narices.

No se atrevió a hacer ningún sonido. El corazón comenzaba a acelerársele a medida que su visión de adaptaba a la escasa luz, y un sonido sorbo, una pasmosa vibración le aturdía los oídos.

- Fin del Segundo Capitulo -

* * *

**Nota:** El siguiente capitulo trata sobre la perspectiva de "Pitch" sobre Sandy, y el por qué del extraño y creepy acoso, sera mas largo que el primero y el segundo (y si, contiene lemon *huye*).

**Nota_2:** Publicare el tercer capitulo entre el** 1 y el 5 Diciembre** (lamento no hacerlo antes, estoy en época de exámenes, y me gustaría ajustarle algunas cosillas antes de publicar), también agregare un 4to capitulo (que sera mas como un "extra").

Muchas gracias por las reviews! ;/u/; Nunca había publicado nada antes, eso me incentiva (y no lo esperaba).


End file.
